megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yafusa
Editting Tweaks Yafusa, Be sure to add " Gallery " before actually adding one to divide it away from the other sections. Also be sure to always put the History section over the Appearance section if you see it. Thanks for all of the hard work by the way. Zahlzeit 00:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Strange Journey Yeah. I love it to hell. I'm adding information on the characters and made the Minor Characters page too in case you didn't notice. This will probably become my favorite SMT once I'm done with it. -- Zahlzeit 02:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) History over Appearances I noticed that you usually put the Appearances section over History when you make a new page, could you do the reverse when making new pages? Sorry for bothering you. BOXN 16:01, April 27, 2012 (UTC) If... Sprites The average px value should be 250px but some sprites are obviously very big so make your own judgement. Anyway this is kind of arbitrary until we get hands on art, if any exists. As for the text, the only reason I keep it there and/or add it myself is in case the art does come around or the demon makes an appearance in a later game and an editor comes and doesn't know how to caption the sprite, since they don't know where it's from. -- Zahlzeit 02:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Courtesy of Ultimecia I keep seeing this in articles. What's that about? Message 08:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Image crediting You should be able to place that information using the Image Template on the file itself instead of the individual articles. I'll try to find you an image that uses that. Message 05:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMTJackFrost.png Here's one file that uses the template, you should be able to use the fields to credit them for the capture. And do they have a website that they post these on? Message 05:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Formatting For Compendium entries, don't add "info". Also put the full title in italics and don't forget to remove links & expand titles in the Gallery too. Well the latter if you want to, I'm doing it if you aren't anyway. Thanks for your help as always. -- Zahlzeit 20:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to put titles in italics for Compendium entires. It should look like: : -- Zahlzeit 20:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:SMT: Devil Survivor? All spinoffs will not have the Shin Megami Tensei title. Exceptions: *Persona and it's incarnations to differentiate them **Megami Ibunroku for the original Japanese release **Revelations for the original English release **Shin Megami Tensei for all releases of the PSP remake *The first Devil Summoner so it will not be confused with it's sequels, or the term "Devil Summoner" *If... because referring to it otherwise would be confusing, and it's still a part of the mainline somewhat *The Trading Card series, it would otherwise be hard to refer to. If anything, use Jack Frost's page as a guide. As for the ordering, it should exactly follow this reference list. -- Zahlzeit 16:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sprite visibility SMTII Haokah is visible, leave this section here for responses if the sprites are visible please. --BOXN 23:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Betelguese Don't worry about it, I'm still concerned about if he was based on the movie character (he more than likely is, considered what Kaz smokes), and I found some more information about him, it is a bit scarce, but I think it'd be pretty important and relevant due to the fact that people might appreciate the information. Then again most people browsing this wikia probably just give a damn about Persona 3/4 ecks dee. --BOXN 04:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Naming a File Thank you for uploading the image. However, please remember to give a proper name for uploaded files. BLUER一番 02:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) File Names Please remember to use descriptive file names when uploading. File names such as 34.GIF are not acceptable. Great Mara (talk) 06:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Categorizing a File Thank you for uploading the files. Please remember to categorize them so the wiki knows which games they are intended for. BLUER一番 19:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Franken I reverted http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Franken?action=history, because your edit caused all the stats to disappear. Did you use the Source or Visual? Visual seems kinda busted... (kinda like it was when I added this damn comment, ha) 10:28, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Image Rename To rename a file after uploading, click the arrow next to Edit to get the drop down menu to reveal the Rename link, then click it to get to the Rename form. BLUER一番 07:03, July 1, 2014 (UTC)